Karaoke Night
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: Cal Lightman thought that him and his team had been working hard and needed a break. A karaoke night.
1. Chapter 1

Cal Lightman sat in his office. He was watching his computer screen that showed a live video footage of his team in the lab. He was proud of them. Today they had just finished a case, Reynolds was calling the FBI and they were coming down now to get the guy and take him away for a very long time. He had murdered a little boy at only four years old. Gillian was beside herself with the case" how could someone murder a little boy" but now she was happy that it was all over and cal read that on her face.

As he watched his team pack up their things and head on home he thought about something that he hasn't done in a while. His team needed a well deserved break. They (including himself) have gone from one case to the next, day in and day out and it was time that they had deserved a well earned break. Tomorrow they were only going to be sitting in filling out the reports, paper work. Thinking to himself, a smile crossed over his face as he now exited the live feed of his team and now started to work on some posters that he was going to put up around the office for tomorrow night's event, yes he had something in mind.

"Cal" Gillian said as she was standing in the doorway of Cal's office with her bag over her shoulder.

As cal heard her voice he immediately minimized what he was doing and looked up at Gillian.

"Yes love" he replied to her.

"What are you still doing here?" Gillian asked with curiosity.

Cal was silent for awhile until he looked down at what was infrount of him.

Thank god that there was today's case in front of him.

"I was just looking over today's case that's all darling, but you should head on home love. Im fine here for a bit longer" cal told her.

Gillian smiled at him.

"Okay well I will see you in the morning. Good Night Cal" she said with a smile as she now left the LIGHTMAN group office.

"Goodnight Love" cal replied to her.

Once cal heard the slam of the front door shut, he then turned back to his computer and brought back up the posters and continued working on them.

Once he was happy with them he printed off a stack and then grabbed his things and just before he went home he stuck a couple of the posters up around the lab, break room, corridor and a couple in Gillian's office. Once he was happy with himself he then smiled at his job well done he then decided to go home. He placed the rest of the poster's in his bag, making sure that one would stick out of it so the Em would find it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning while Cal was eating breakfast Emily walked down stairs, all ready for school.

"Morning dad" she said as she came down the stairs to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Cal smiled

"Morning Darl"

He replied to her as Emily grabbed some orange juice and a piece of Toast. While drinking her orange juice and as she just finished her Toast Emily spotted something orange out of the corner of her eye. Cal watched his daughter hoping that she would take the bate. He knew that this was well out of proportion and well out of his depth but this idea that he had in mind was something, well very different and seemed that they could all let down their hair and have a bit of fun. Besides he could already see their reactions on their faces and hear it in their voice and that thought amused him.

"Hey dad"

Emily said as she now walked round the table and over to his bag. Picking up the bright orange poster from his bag Emily opened it.

"What's this?" she asked him as she now read the poster.

"A Karaoke Night? You can't be serious" Emily said still not moving her eyes off the page.

Cal didn't reply to her.

Emily now looked up

"Is this a lie dad?" she asked him as she now read her father's face. It was something that she had picked up from shadowing him and Gillian a couple of times.

"I just thought it would be a bit of fun" cal said with a smile that showed off his teeth.

Emily smiled as she now walked over to her bag and picked it up. She then walked over to her father and gave him one last kiss.

"So would that mean that you are coming tonight and you are going to be there then" Cal asked his daughter as he watched her slowly walk over to their front door.

"Would I ever let you down dad?" she asked him with a smile.

"So what would you be singing then?" he asked her.

Emily gave him a mischievous grin.

"Please none of that…." He paused before he exaggerated on. "GLEE MUSIC" he told her.

Emily gave out a short laugh.

"Oh come on dad. Its soooo much better then your records that you still use. Haven't you heard of a thing called technology and iTunes?" she told him as she now opened the door.

"And besides Gillian likes it too" she said.

Cal now walked round the table. Giving her his best sad expression.

"Em. Oh come on. Please don't tell me that you have corrupted my one and only Best Friend in the whole world" he asked her.

Emily just gave a shrug of her shoulders while smiling at him with a cheeky grin as she now headed out the door, making sure to shut it behind herself on her way out.

Cal looked at the door and shook his head with a smile. He then turned back, happy that his plan had worked, grabbed his bag and headed to the LIGHTMAN GROUP.

"Let's go see how the others take this news" he said as he now left his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal sat at his desk with his feet up on his desk. He knew that in any moment his team would burst through that door one by one coming to tell him about the little evening that he had planed.

Just then Gillian Foster came through the door with her hands full of Orange flyers. She opened the door to his office and walked in over to him. Not in all means on shutting his door.

"Cal what's this all about a Karaoke evening tonight?" she asked him. Looking at the posters and then looking back to him.

"Just thought that we all deserved a bit of a break and some fun" he told her being honest.

"So you chose karaoke then out of the blue" she said getting a little worked up.

She only liked to sing in her shower, by herself when she was home alone. She couldn't sing but for that fact neither could cal and neither could any of them for that fact.

"Hmm." He said tilting his head to the side looking like he was thinking. He was having fun with this.

"Yeah" he told her with a smile.

"Unbelievable. Classic Cal Lightman to think of something wild and out of the blue." Gillian said as she rolled her eyes to the side and threw her hands (with the posters) up in the air.

"Don't tell me that Emily put this up to you?" she asked him.

"Not at all love, she hadn't heard of this until this morning" cal told her.

Remembering something that Emily had told him this morning. Cal now stood up and walked over to Gillian.

"My Daughter has corrupted you. She told me that you like that….what's it called 'GLEE MUSIC'" cal told her with disbelief.

Gillian gave cal a cheeky and a mischievous smile (just like the one that he had received from his daughter this morning.)

"I like it. Its okay" she told him just as Torres now bursted through the door, anger was all over her face. Cal and Gillian didn't have to read her to see it. She was also carrying one of the poster's.

"Karaoke Lightman. Come on you can't be serious" she said walking over to Foster and Lightman.

"Oh come on Torres. Live a little" he told her.

"My living a little was a lot happier when I didn't have to sing" she told them.

"Well that's obviously a lie" Cal told her pointing to her face.

"No it's not" she said.

"So was that" Gillian now jumped in.

"Okay fine. I sing but only to myself" Ria told them.

"Well that's not true" cal told her.

"Fine. I use to sing to my sister when she was little and she got scared" Torres told them. She still wasn't happy that Lightman was having this, stupid karaoke night in the first place and she now wasn't happy on top of that for Her Boss and her co worker reading her face either.

Cal now smiled and so did Gillian.

"So where were you when you found the poster?" Ria asked Gillian.

"In my office. What about you?" Gillian asked Ria.

"I was in the break room" Torres replied to her.

"Three down and now two to go" Cal thought just as now just like right on schedule Reynolds and Loker came in and walked over to Cal, Gillian and Ria.

"Oh come on Lightman, this has to be some sort of a joke" Eli said holding a poster in his hand.

Cal just looked at him.

"Im guessing it isn't" Loker said as he looked from Foster to Torres then back to Lightman.

"Lightman. What with the whole Karaoke night?" Reynolds asked him.

"Cal thought that it would be fun" Foster told him.

Cal now turned and walked over to his desk, grabbing his coat on his chair he then turned back to the others and started to walk towards his door. He was glad that he had a lunch date with Em.

"I am not doing this whole Karaoke night" Reynolds said

"Yes you are. You all are. It's compulsory and it also says so on those posters that are in each of your hands" cal said as he walked out of his office. The four of them now looked down at the posters and read the words compulsory and then looked back to the door noticing that Lightman was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting at a small table at wallsdale café, cal Lightman sat opposite his daughter watching her pick at the bowl of French fries that were sitting in front of her.

"So I'm now guessing that the others know about the whole karaoke thing tonight then?" Emily asked her father putting another French fry into her mouth.

"YEAH they know about it Darl" cal said taking another drink of his club soda (lol)

"And I'm also guessing that they didn't take it too well either" Emily asked.

"No hunni believe me, they didn't" Cal told Emily.

" hahahah I so wish I was there to see their faces, especially Gillian's, I know how much she hates to sing in public, that's why she never sings when she is with you dad" Emily told her father sticking yet another French fry into her mouth.

Cal just looked at Em and smiled.

"So any hint's to your old, charming, dashing man on what you will be singing tonight?" Cal asked his daughter.

Emily gave a small chuckle when he said the words "old, charming and dashing"

"Nope dad, you are just going to have to wait till tonight like everyone else" Emily told her father with a small cheeky smile.

Cal smiled at his daughter.

This was going to be one very good night cal thought to himself.


	5. Emily Lightman's Song

Later on that night, everyone sat in the lab. They had thought that since it was a big enough and they could hook up the two microphones ( which Loker had done) and show the words up on the big screen just in case anyone didn't know them ( which Emily had done to every song) that would be the perfect place to have the event.

Sitting in silence everyone looked at each other.

"So who is going to make that scary jump and go first then?" Ria asked.

Everyone just sat there in silence, looking around at each other.

The awkward silence went on for 2 to 3 minutes and in that time Emily looked at everyone.

Just then she jumped up and headed to where the microphones were placed.

"since no one wants to go first, even my dad who by the way had organised this whole event with mind you without consoling anyone, I will go first" she said as she took the microphone and told Loker what song she was going to be singing so that he could get the track ready since he was in charge of the music for tonight.

"So what song will you be singing then?" Gillian asked her.

"I will be singing a song called "True Colours" Emily said as cal sighed a sigh.

"Dad come on just because the Glee cast sang this song dose not make it a glee song, well it kind if is anyway so you will just have to get over I" Emily said with a smile on her face.

"Okay love" he told her as Loker pushed play and the song started to play.

After about 2 bars of intro Emily drew in a big breath and then started to sing.

You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small

But I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow 

_**(She sang as she looked at her father and smiled)**_

_**(Making him smile, cal smiled back at his daughter as she continued now looking over to Gillian with the next part of the lyrics)  
**__  
_

Show me a smile then 

_**(She smiled at Gillian as Gillian gave her a smile back)**_

don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow


	6. Eli Loker and Ria Torres's Duet

As the song ended and Emily stopped singing, everyone chapped and cheered her. Emily gave a smile and a bow at her audience who were practically her family.

"See it's not that scary and mind you its soo much easier singing in front of you guys then like singing to 500 people. Yes you will be nervous when you jump up here but don't worry. Everyone get's nervous. Its soo much fun once you are up here"

"So who wants to come up here next then and give it a go?" Emily said as she looked from her father, to Foster, to Torres, to Reynolds and then to Loker last with a smile.

" I'll give it a go next" Eli Loker said as he now stood up from his place behind his desk and went came out the front and now stood in front of the other's holding two microphones in his hands as Emily went and sat back down next to her father.

"But on one condition" he told everyone.

"Well what's the condition?" Gillian asked him with a curious face.

"If Ria will sing with me?" he said as he looked straight over to Torres.

"WHAT?" Torres said as she looked at Loker shocked as can be.

Loker gave her a smile.

"Hahahah No way am I singing up there" Ria Re ensured everyone now crossing her arms in front of her body.

"Oh come on Torres. Sing. Let your hair down. Have a bit of fun" Lightman ensured her now leaning on his leg and gave her a smile.

"Oh you can't be serious Lightman" she said looking at her boss and then looking up to Loker.

"Come on Ria. It won't be that bad" Loker told her

Torres went silent.

"So Torres, What do you say?" Loker asked her.

Torres looked at everyone, then to Loker, then to Lightman and then back to Loker. What did she really have to loose here,

"Fine Loker I will sing with you" she told him as she stood up and walked over to Loker, grabbing the microphone off him.

"On one condition" she said.

"Sure anything?" Loker replied to her.

"I get to choose the song" she said.

Loker smiled at her.

"Okay" he said as ria smiled at him, walked over to the desk and found the song that she was looking for. Once she did. She pressed play and the song started.

Loker laughed at her song choice as everyone smiled realizing what the song was.

_**(Loker)**_

Come on  
Yeah  
Break down  
Come on  


_**(Torres sang as she smiled at Loker)**_

Come on, boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll

_**(Loker now sang back to her returning the smile)**_

Well, don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you want to roll

_**(Torres)**_  
I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

_**(Loker)**_  
Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go?  
(Are you ready to go? )  
**  
**_**(Torres and Loker sang as they now turned around and looked at Their Co workers and Emily)**__  
_If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want

_**(Torres and Loker sang together as they now turned around and looked at Their Co workers and Emily)  
**_Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

_**(Torres and Loker sang together as they now turned around and looked at Their Co workers and Emily)**__  
_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Ria, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Ria, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
**  
**_**( Torres)**__  
_Sometimes I think  
What I need is a you intervention, yeah

_**(Loker)**__  
_And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Ooh, hey

_**(Torres sang as she looked back at Loker with smiles on her face, she was finally had let go and was having fun)**__  
_The road to hell  
Is paved with good intentions, yeah

_**(Loker said smiling to Torres. He was having the best time with her and he didn't want it to end)  
**_But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how bout you?  
_  
__**(Torres and Loker together)**_  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want  
_**  
(Torres and Loker sang Together)**_  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

_**(Torres and Loker sang together)**_  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Ria, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Ria uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
**  
**_**( Loker sang as Torres turned to him and he turned to Torres, still smiling looking into her eyes)**__  
_Breakdown  
Yeah  
(Tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
Yeah, uh huh  
(Tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
I only got 4 minutes  
To save the world


	7. Cal's song to Gillian

As the song ended Ria and Eli couldn't keep their smiles off their faces. As everyone clapped and cheered them Ria looked at Eli.

"That was the most fun that I have had in a long while" she said as Loker just smiled.

"Glad you had fun then" he replied to her a while after.

The pair now turned towards the others as Ria gave her mic back to Loker and went and sat down with the other's saying "well dones" from her co worker's as she did.

"So who is next?" Loker asked looking at everyone.

Cal looked at Loker and then to Foster. As he did he gave her a smile as he grabbed her hand stood up, pulled her up too and then pulled her over to Loker.

"Cal what are you doing?" she asked him with curiosity.

"I'll go next Loker" he said as Loker smiled, gave cal the microphone and then went back to his table.

As Loker did Cal now turned to face Foster who was looking straight at him with her arms crossed in front of her body, just like Torres did just before she sang with Loker.

"I'm going to sing to you love" he told her.

"Sing to me?" Gillian repeated back to him. She was surprised. No one ever had said that to her before in her life, ever.

"Yes Darl" he replied to her as he now turned his head round to face Loker.

"Faith, please Loker" Cal told him.

"Sure" Loker replied to cal as he then found the song, put it in the player and then pressed play.

As the introduction began. Cal looked into the eyes of Gillian. They were dilated and waiting with anticipation. After a while he heard the four bars and then his que to sing. Now was the time, his only time to sing to foster, his best friend, his partner, the co founder of THE LIGHTMAN GROUP and the one and truly women that he loved.

HE DREW IN A SHAKY BREATH AND THEN HE BEGAN TO SING.

Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you

_**(Cal sang as he licked his lips at Foster)**__  
_  
But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too

Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
And when that love comes down  
Without devotion  
Well it takes a strong man baby  
But I'm showing you the door

'Cause I gotta have faith

I gotta have faith

Cause I gotta have faith, faith, faith

I gotta have faith, faith, faith

_**(Gillian couldn't believe that this was happening to her. It shouldn't happen. It was wrong on so many levels but she couldn't hide her true feelings for him. The truth is that she loves him. As she read his face, showing her signs of arousal and lust she un folded her arms from her chest and brought them in front of her, grabbing her hands together at the bottom as he kept on singing to her)**_

Baby  
I know you're asking me to stay  
Say please, please, please, don't go away  
You say I'm giving you the blues  
Maybe  
You mean every word you say  
Can't help but think of yesterday  
And another who tied me down to loverboy rules

_**(Cal looked into Gillian's eyes and smiled. Gillian smiled back at him as he continued his song)**_

Before this river  
Becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby I reconsider  
My foolish notion  
Well I need someone to hold me  
But I'll wait for something more  


'Cause I gotta have faith

I gotta have faith

Cause you gotta have faith, faith, faith

I gotta have faith, faith, faith


	8. Gillian's song to Cal

As the song ended, everyone erupted in claps and cheers as Cal and Gillian just looked at each other and smiled. It wasn't until after a couple of minutes when they heard a voice, Ben Reynolds voice actually.

"Do you have anything to sing back to him Foster?" Ben asked her.

Gillian looked at Ben and then back to cal. She smiled at him and then turned her head to Loker at the table.

"Loker, my life would suck without you please" she said with a smile on her face.

Cal smiled at her back.

"Great song choice love" he said as the introduction was done and it was Gillian's turn to sing.

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  


_**(She sang as she smiled at cal)**_

Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  


_**(Cal smiled at her. Reading her face as she sang. Lust, arousal, happy, excited were all across her face. He could tell that this was the perfect song choice for them and he could also tell that she felt the exact same way about him that he did about her)**_

Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight

_**(She sang as she now walked round cal to the other side of him. Leaning her hand on his shoulder, across his back and all the way to his other shoulder)**_

_****_I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

Cuz we belong together now, (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  


_**(Gillian smiled at cal as she now grabbed his hand and held it tight in her own. She didn't want to let it go.)  
**_

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah  


_**(Cal smiled as he looked into her eyes and then looked down at their hands. She had tangled her fingers in his and she was holding his as tight as she could meaning that she really didn't want to let go and he felt the same way)**_

Cuz we belong together now, (yeah yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Cuz we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

_**(As the song ended Cal pulled Gillian into him. They locked eyes and without even a second thought of how wrong on so many levels this was they still didn't pull back as they both leaned into each other and kissed)**_


	9. Ben Reynold's Song

Cheer's erupted and Gillian and Cal didn't move away from their kiss. Hands still holding each others, fingers tangled with one another. It was like that everyone in the room didn't exist. Like no one was there. It felt like they were the only two in the whole room.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes later when the two of them heard loker's voice. They realized that they were both standing in the middle of the lab, at the lightman group office and everyone was their including Cal's 16 year old daughter.

"Did our boss's just hook up together?" he asked Ria earning a hit on the arm from her.

Gillian and cal now pulled away and looked at each other, foreheads still together.

"I think we just did, love" cal told them and Gillian as Gillian just laughed and smiled.

After a while they pulled their foreheads away from each other and now turned to look at their co workers. Cal looked at Emily who couldn't keep a smile off her face. She was happy that her father was happy.

"So I now believe that Reynolds is the last to sing then" Gillian said as she looked at him.

Reynolds just sat there. He felt more then one pair of eyes look at him and it wasn't just Foster's or Lightman's either. It was also Torres, Loker's and Emily's too.

"Oh come on Lightman, do I really have to sing?" Reynolds asked him.

"Oh Like bloody hell you do" Cal replied to him.

"CAL" Gillian said as she looked at her partner.

Cal looked at Gillian.

"What?" he asked her.

She just rolled her eyes and shocks her head at him as cal now turned back around to look at FBI Agent Ben Reynolds.

"Well what are you waiting for, get a move on" Cal said as both him and Gillian now started to walk back to their desks.

With a sigh Reynolds got up out of his seat and walked over to Loker. He grabbed the mic off him and told him the song that he was going to sing. Loker gave a small laugh when Reynolds told him his song and Reynolds gave him a glare.

" oh right" Loker said as he found the song and pushed play as reynolds now walked into the middle of the room standing in front of THE LIGHTMAN GROUP, ( oh and Emily)

When the song started Emily's smile crept onto her face and within seconds she was laughing, but she wasn't just laughing, oh no she was in hysterics.

"Darl what are you laughing at?" Cal asked his daughter.

"The…..song" Emily breathed out as she continued to laugh, holding her stomach as she did.

Cal and Gillian just looked at Emily, confused was written on their faces.

"Umm we don't know what the song is Em" Gillian replied to her sweetly.

These made Emily stop laughing and look at Gillian and her father.

"Please tell me that you two are lying to me" she asked them with disbelieve on her face.

"Emily, I don't think that they are lying Em, they are telling the truth" Torres told Emily. She just read her boss's and her co worker's face.

"Lightman, how can you not know this song" Reynolds said thanking that this song had a long introduction.

"Dad hasn't seen rocky. And I don't think that Gillian has seen it either" Emily said in disbelief. This was the first time that she knew that her father and Gillian hadn't heard this song before. Everyone in the world knows this song, well except for the no 1 expert in human emotions and lie detector oh and his partner too.

Reynolds just shock his head, took a big breath and then began to sing.

Risin' up back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

_**(He sang as he looked at Lightman)**_

So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the Eye of the Tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the Eye of the Tiger

_**(He sang as cal gave him a filthy grin)**_

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds till' we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive  


It's the Eye of the Tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the Eye of the Tiger

_**(He sang as he now looked at everyone in the room.)**_

Risin' up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

_**(As he sang he looked around the room at everyone. They all seamed to have smiles on his face. Emily was singing along, Cal and Gillian were smiling at him. Ria was singing along too like Emily and as he looked at Eli he was doing the same thing, singing the song with him. They all seamed to have smiles on their faces, enjoying the night and seeing this made Reynolds smile with them. He had to admit something, he had never in his entire life of knowing the LightMan group sing in front of them before, this was a first for them to hear it and a first for himself to sing and let alone to sing in front of the people he knew and called his friends.)**_

It's the Eye of the Tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the Eye of the Tiger

The Eye of the Tiger  
The Eye of the Tiger  
The Eye of the Tiger  
The Eye of the Tiger


	10. The Finial Chapter

As he finished the song everyone clapped and cheered. Reynolds took a bow and then went over to Loker and gave the microphone back to him and then went and sat down with the rest of the Lightman group.

It was getting late and everyone started to talk.

"I can't believe that I didn't have a bloody clue as to that song that you sang" Cal told Reynolds.

"I can't believe that you didn't know it either Lightman" Reynolds told him with a hint of amusement in his voice as everyone laughed.

The rest of the night went on like this with everyone just letting down their hair and talking. It was a change for them and they had all liked the little night that cal had planed for them. Even though at first they all weren't exactly keen with the idea and it was way out of the blue for Cal to think of this too. While talking Cal and Gillian's hands were joined together, holding each other's hand and tangling their fingers together. They smiled at each other and enjoyed each other's company.

While talking Gillian looked over to see how Emily was doing and as she looked at her, she noticed that Emily had fallen asleep on the chair. Gillian smiled at her and then turned to look at cal.

"Cal have a look at Emily" she said with a smile.

Cal now turned his head and saw that his daughter had fallen asleep, listening to everyone talking. Cal smiled at the sight and then turned back to look at Gillian.

"She must have fallen asleep while we were all talking" Gillian told cal with a smile on her face.

He smiled back as he read her expression. She showed sign's that she was tired. As cal looked at his eleat he saw that they were also were starting to get tired. He knew and thought that this would be the right time to say that he and the rest of them were to head on home and get a good night's sleep but before he did that he took one last look at Gillian and Gillian looked at him. He then brought up their joined hands and kissed them before he let her hand go. He then kissed her lips and then he stood up.

"I think that we should all head on home and get a good night's rest. Don't think that any of yours are skipping work tomorrow. I want you all here by 7am" he told them.

He watched as they all stood up and groaned at him. It was now 11:30pm and by the time that they were all to get home and go to bed, it would be closer to 12:30 or even 1am.

As everyone grabbed their things he turned around and saw that Gillian had woken up Emily and told her that they were all going home.

He watched as his sleepily daughter opened her tired teenager eyes and looked up at Gillian. He watched as she had told Gillian.

"Oh I must have fell asleep listening to all of you guys talking. Im sorry"

He watched Gillian as she replied to her with a warm smile.

"It's okay Em" her sweet voice sounded as she brought out her hand and Emily grabbed it and stood up.

She then made her way over to her father and cal put his arm around his daughter's shoulders as she cuddled and snuggled into him. Cal gave her a smile as he followed everyone out of the lab (making sure to turn everything off) and headed down the hall towards the door.

He watched his team as they left the office.

He watched as Reynolds walked with pride of what he had achieved tonight.

He watched as Torres and Loker walked together, laughing and talking. He saw that the two of them had allot of fun tonight. They enjoyed themselves.

Just before the two got to the door, Loker stopped Torres and they both turned around to look at each other.

"Hey would you like to go get a drink with me?" Loker asked Torres with a smile on his face. Cal looked at his eyes and saw that his eyes were dilated. He was sexually aroused and it was Ria who was making him feel that way.

Torres smiled at Loker. Cal observed her eyes too and to his surprise he saw the same emotion that he had seen just a second ago in Loker. Her eyes were dilated and she was sexually aroused too, and that was of course from Loker. Cal wouldn't be surprised if something happened with them two tonight. One thing could lead to another and the two of them could end up at one of their houses.

"Sure" she told him as the two of them headed out the door with a smile on their faces.

Cal, Gillian and Emily smiled as they finally reached the door. As they did Cal stopped Gillian and turned to look at her. The two of them shared a long kiss and Emily smiled at the pair. She was happy that her father had finally made a move on her, even though they had their stupid little rule. It was really Gillian who had the rule. She didn't want to mix work with pleasure but as Emily watched the pair she knew that that was all about to change and that line could be crossed tonight but not just for them but for also Torres and Loker aswell.

As they finally stepped away from each other, the three of them could not keep their smiles off their faces, Especially Gillian and cal.

Emily hugged her father tight and then left with Gillian. The two waited girls for cal to join them outside.

Cal watched as his daughter and best friend left the office. He knew that they had had the best time tonight and it wasn't at all a complete disaster. He had to finally admit to himself that he had had fun singing to the women that he loved tonight. They were the two most precious things in his life and they were the one's who mattered the most to him, no not the science but Emily and Gillian 3

As he finally shut the door, that was the only thing that he thought of as he caught up with them.


End file.
